Takeru Tenkuji
http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/cast/ is the eponymous protagonist of Kamen Rider Ghost, as well as the son of Ghost Hunter Ryu Tenkuji. On his 18th birthday, Takeru was killed by the Katana Ganma. However, with the help of Sennin, he uses the Ghost Driver and Ghost Eyecons to become in order to fight against the Ganma. History Childhood Takeru was the son of ghost hunter and Daitenku Temple owner, Ryu Tenkuji. After the death of his father, he was entrusted with the duty of a ghost hunter as Ryu passed on Miyamoto Musashi's hand guard to Takeru. He was also placed under the care of Onari, one of the Daitenku Temple's monks. Later years, 18th birthday and Death Takeru would spend several years in his late father's lab studying the Stories of the World's Greatest People to become a ghost hunter, but eventually felt closer to despair when he wasn't able to witness any of them. On his 18th birthday, he was mailed a blank Ghost Eyecon from his late father, which was sent in October 2005, allowing him to see ghosts but at the same time becoming a target of Katana and Yari Ganma. He boldly faces them, but his lack of combat training eventually leads to his own death. He was soon revived as a ghost by Sennin, giving him the Ghost Driver and the duty to collect all 15 Heroes' Eyecons to revive himself within the period of 99 days. He was also entrusted with Yurusen, a small phantasm that would teach him how to use his powers. Now as the warrior Kamen Rider Ghost, he utilized his newfound power to fulfill his role as a Ghost Hunter to first defeat his murderers and then to prevent more targeted civilians from becoming sacrifices of Ganma. To further assist Takeru, Onari forms an investigation group called the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute that bends on solving paranormal cases that may be related to the Ganma. Clash of Specter During his quest to collect Ghost Eyecons and killing the Ganma, he encountered another obstacle in his path in the form of Makoto Fukami, who possesses a Ghost Driver of his own and becomes Kamen Rider Specter. His goal is also to collect the Heroes' Eyecons for unknown reasons, and even goes so far by attempting to steal some of Takeru's Eyecons. This nearly shatters Takeru's confidence and gives him a paralyzing fear of Specter defeating him again until Akari's encouragement and support give him the resolve to regain faith in himself and the will to fight. Other events Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future In the Kamen Rider Drive summer movie, Takeru briefly appeared and aided the Special Unit by fighting and destroying some of the numberless Roidmudes. While the TV ad trailer did not show Drive present during this fight, the scenes allude to Kiriko and Genpachiro possibly witnessing the fight of the supernatural warrior.http://www.orendsrange.com/2015/08/kamen-rider-drive-surprise-future-films_9.html Kamen Rider Drive *Note: Ghost's second encounter with Shinnosuke takes place sometime before episode 4. As Kamen Rider Ghost, Takeru first appears before Shinnosuke Tomari in a dream the detective experiences during a near-death experience following the destruction of the Sigma Circular. Finding himself in a forest, Shinnosuke is advised by the new Kamen Rider to avoid the dark portal next to him, through which the ghosts of three dead Roidmudes, Super Evolved Freeze, Sword, and Thief, emerge. Ghost introduces himself to his predecessor as he directs him to a bright light which returns him to the real world before defeating the Roidmude spirits, destroying them with a series of slashes from his Gan Gun Saber. Later, Shinnosuke encountered Takeru again when he was searching for his Newton Eyecon and retrieved it. Shinnosuke recognized him from his dream but Takeru did not recognize him and introduced himself. Takeru let Shinnosuke borrow the Eyecon to save Kiriko when she was taken hostage by the Neo-Shade leader Keisuke Okamura so the terrorist could get the Eyecon. At first, the Eyecon uses its power to create an illusion of the Drive Driver to tempt the former Rider to use it so he could have his powers back. Shinnosuke used his police revolver instead to shoot Keisuke in the shoulder to disable and arrest him, freeing Kiriko. Shinnosuke then gave back the Eyecon to Takeru who was watching from afar and the young Rider told his companion Yurusen that he might meet the police detective again someday. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Ghost appears as the current hero in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Personality Takeru is a timid young man who at first is a bit nervous and scared when he became a superhero. His ability to make himself physically solid as a ghost was also hard to control at first as it depended on his emotional state and his emotions were in conflict due to his worrying and depression of his deceased state. Upon hearing that he only had 99 days to live, he felt he couldn't achieve his goal of obtaining the other Eyecons. He was a bit self-defeating at first due to a lack of confidence, something that faded away by the time he meets Shinnosuke Tomari. However, upon encountering Specter for a second time, he begins to doubt himself as Specter told him that he was soft and that he'd never beat him or get what he wants with his soft heart, something that Takeru has had for a long time. Takeru also seems to get angered by anyone who does not value their own lives or the lives of others, as being dead has given him the perspective to cherish/protect all life and enjoy the time he has left while trying to restore himself. Powers and Abilities ;Limbo :Having been resurrected by Sennin through the Ghost Eyecon after his death at the hands of the Ganma, Takeru is granted a limited half-life, with the limit being 99 days. This limit will be lifted should Takeru assemble all 15 hero Eyecons, which would also complete his resurrection. However, should he fail in his objective, Takeru will die permanently. As a ghost, Takeru possesses a number of traits which distinguish him from living humans in addition to his use of the Eyecons to transform into Kamen Rider Ghost. :;Invisibility/Intangibility ::Like the Ganma, the deceased Takeru is naturally both invisible and intangible to living people. He has the ability to make himself visible and solid at will, allowing him to interact with humans. However, as noted by Yurusen, this ability depends on his emotional state, with Takeru initially fluctuating between being visible and invisible before he soon masters the ability. Like any ghost in popular fiction, Takeru can use his intangibility to phase through solid objects such as walls or the ground and reemerge elsewhere. :;Indestructibility ::According to Yurusen, due to Takeru already being dead, he cannot be killed a second time. However, as Takeru soon finds out, he can still feel pain as he experiences when he is attacked by the Ganma or feels a force of impact such as a fall from a building. This makes Ghost not a truly unstoppable obstacle to the Ganma, as an overwhelming sensation of pain can cause him to pass out or temporarily be unable to counterattack. ;Forcefield :Whenever Takeru wishes to be alone, he can generate a forcefield around himself to prevent others from disturbing him. Damashii Ghost's forms are called , accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. He also bears a headpiece called the , which gives off a glow effect with the rest of his body. The Persona changes with Ghost's numerous Damashii forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the Damashii forms' helms. Differentiating himself from Kamen Rider Specter, Ghost normally bears the on his head in most of his Damashii forms, allowing him to use it either for perceiving and sensing Ganma within a 5 km. radius or as a weapon.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personapantheon/001.html By pulling and pushing the Ghost Driver's lever a second time after transforming, Ghost can activate an finishing attack tied to the Ghost Eyecon currently being used. If he pulls and pushes the lever four times, he can instead execute an }} special attack. is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Ghost.Uchusen Vol.150. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Standard= *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 96 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.5 t. *'Kicking power': 10 t. *'Maximum jump height': 42 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. is Ghost's default orange form. Accessed through the Ore Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/oredamashii/ This form debuts in episode 1. While assuming Ore Damashii, Ghost dons the where he is able to utilize his natural abilities as a ghost to briefly "float" and quickly levitate over short distances to and away from his opponent either for fast strikes or to evade enemy attacks. This Damashii has three finishing attacks. *Ghost Driver: A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Ghost's form glow and envelops him in an orange flame. *Gan Gun Saber: Has two different Rider Slash finishers depending on its mode. ** : Break Mode ** : Naginata Mode Appearances: Surprise Future, Special Preceding Video, Drive Episodes 47-48, Episodes 1-7, Chou Movie War Genesis, Ikkyu Eyecon Contention! - Musashi= Musashi Damashii *'Height': 209 cm. *'Weight': 98 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.9 t. *'Kicking power': 10.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 41 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. is Ghost's red swordsman-based form themed after , a legendary Japanese swordsman and the founder of the swordsmanship in Japanese martial arts. Accessed through the Musashi Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/musashidamashii/ This form debuts in episode 1. While assuming Musashi Damashii, Ghost dons the adorned with both the '|セツナノハチマキ|Setsuna no Hachimaki}} and ' Sword'|ゴリンノマゲガタナ|Gorin no Mage Gatana}}; he is also able to utilize his Gan Gun Saber in its Nitouryu Mode for Niten Ichi-ryū swordsmanship. The Gan Gun Saber's Nitouryu Mode finisher is the . *By initiating this finisher in conjunction with his Ghost Driver's Omega Drive function, Ghost is able to manifest a pair of energy blades to attack with. Appearances: Special Preceding Video, Episodes 1-3, 6-7, Chou Movie War Genesis - Edison= Edison Damashii *'Height': 207 cm. *'Weight': 100 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5 t. *'Kicking power': 9.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.6 sec. is Ghost's yellow electricity-based form themed after , the famed American inventor whose most notable and remembered contribution to history was his creation of the first commercially successful electric lightbulb. Accessed through the Edison Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/edisondamashii/ This form debuts in episode 2. While assuming Edison Damashii, Ghost dons the adorned with the where he is able to conduct electricity and use it to charge up his Gan Gun Saber in its Gun Mode for electricity-based shooting attacks, as well as "spark" some thought into Ghost whenever the Sparking Hood receives electrical stimuli.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personainventor/ This Damashii has two finishing attacks. *Ghost Driver: A flying kick similar to the Ore Omega Drive, except charged with electricity. *Gan Gun Saber: Its Gun Mode finisher is the . Appearances: Special Preceding Video, Episodes 2-3, 5 - Robin= Robin Damashii *'Height': 207.5 cm. *'Weight': 97 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 44 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.6 sec. is Ghost's green archer-based form themed after , a legendary outlaw whom historians have debated the existence of but has been popularized in fictional literature and pop culture. Accessed through the Robin Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/robindamashii/ This form debuts in episode 3. While assuming Robin Damashii, Ghost dons the adorned with the where he is able to combine the Condor Denwor Ghost Gadget with his Gan Gan Saber to create its Arrow Mode for him to use archery-based attacks with great effect. In terms of overall stats, Robin Damashii is Ghost's most balanced form after Ore Damashii, being slightly weaker than Musashi Damashii, but with an overall increase in running speed, serving as a better substitute for Ore Damashii. The Gan Gun Saber's Arrow Mode finisher is the . *By initiating this finisher in conjunction with his Ghost Driver's Omega Drive function, Ghost is able to manifest several duplicates of himself to attack with. Appearances: Episodes 3-4 - Newton= Newton Damashii *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.3 t. *'Kicking power': 11 t. *'Maximum jump height': 37 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. is Ghost's blue power-based form themed after , the renowned physicist and mathematician who was responsible for discovering universal gravitation, thus giving the world proof of the existence of gravity. Accessed through the Newton Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/newtondamashii/ This form debuts in episode 4. While assuming Newton Damashii, Ghost dons the where he is armed with a pair of orb-like gloves that allows him to generate gravitational pulses for either knocking back enemies or weighing them down with crushing force. Alternatively, Ghost can instead use his gravity orbs as makeshift boxing gloves to deliver powerful punches. By initiating the Ghost Driver's Omega Drive function, Ghost is able to increase his gloves' gravitational powers depending on which one he chooses to use, extending its maximum radius to 5 km.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/newtondamashii/005.html Appearances: Surprise Future, Special Preceding Video, Episodes 4-5 - Beethoven= Beethoven Damashii Sound clip of Ghost Driver sounds from Musashi to Nobunaga, posted on The Ghouly News tumblr. *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 98.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 4.9 t. *'Kicking power': 9.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 41 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.8 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/beethovendamashii/ Beethoven Damashii is Ghost's black, white, and gray piano-based form themed after , the late 18th and early 19th century Viennese classical music composer who composed some of the most recognized pieces in classical music including the . Accessed through the Beethoven Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. This form debuts in episode 6. While assuming Beethoven Damashii, Ghost dons the adorned with the where he is able to create energy constructs of musical notes through sound and manipulate them in a manner similar to how a conductor controls an orchestra via hand gestures. This Damashii's Omega Drive finisher releases a powerful sonic attack, which allows Ghost to fire musical notes at the target to destroy them. Appearances: Episode 6 - Billy the Kid= Billy the Kid Damashii Sound clip of Ghost Driver sounds from Musashi to Nobunaga, posted on The Ghouly News tumblr. *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Ghost's brown cowboy-based form themed after aka Billy the Kid, a legendary Wild West American outlaw and gunman who rustled horses and killed many men but is romanticized in pop culture as a rebel and folk hero. Accessed through the Billy the Kid Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. This form debuts in episode 7. While assuming Billy the Kid Damashii, Ghost dons a currently unknown Hood where he is able to utilize his Gan Gun Saber and the Bat Clock Ghost Gadget for shooting-based attacks by either wielding them in their Gun Modes or combining them to create the Gan Gun Saber's Rifle Mode. The Gan Gun Saber's Rifle Mode finisher is the . Appearances: Episode 7 - Benkei= Benkei Damashii Sound clip of Ghost Driver sounds from Musashi to Nobunaga, posted on The Ghouly News tumblr. *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Ghost's white warrior monk-based form themed after . Accessed through the Benkei Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. While assuming Benkei Damashii, Ghost dons a currently unknown Hood where he is able to combine the Kumo Lantern Ghost Gadget with his Gan Gan Saber to create its Hammer Mode. It is currently unknown when Benkei Damashii will debut in the show proper. }} - Super= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Ghost's red evolved form of Ore Damashii with fire-like details on the suit. Accessed through the Tokon Boost Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate.Picture of toy catalog showing the Tokon Boost Eyecon in the Ghost Driver. While assuming Tokon Boost Damashii, Ghost dons a currently unknown Hood where he is armed with the Sunglasslasher. This form debuts in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Chou Movie War Genesis. - Goemon= Goemon Damashii Sound clip of Ghost Driver sounds from Musashi to Nobunaga, posted on The Ghouly News tumblr. *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Ghost's light green ninja/kabuki-based form themed after , a Japanese ninja thief whom, like Robin Hood in England, stole from the wealthy and gave to the poor. Though accurate historical accounts of his life are scarce, many folk legends are told based on his supposed exploits and are reenacted in classic theater plays, thus making him a prominent figure in modern Japanese pop culture. Accessed through the Goemon Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. Not much is known about Goemon Damashii's powers or when it will debut in the show at this time, though the scan implies after Ghost obtains Tokon Boost Damashii. - Ryoma= Ryoma Damashii Sound clip of Ghost Driver sounds from Musashi to Nobunaga, posted on The Ghouly News tumblr. *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Ghost's purple samurai-based form themed after , a samurai who was an influential part of the events that brought about the end of the Tokugawa Shogunate. This led to the which changed Japan's government to that of a peaceful constitutional monarchy instead of one ruled by an Imperial shogunate family through war and conquest, though Ryoma's assassination prevented him from seeing his work. Accessed through the Ryoma Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. Not much is known about Ryoma Damashii's powers or when it will debut in the show at this time, though the scan implies after Ghost obtains Tokon Boost Damashii. - Himiko= Himiko Damashii Sound clip of Ghost Driver sounds from Musashi to Nobunaga, posted on The Ghouly News tumblr. *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Ghost's pink shaman-based form themed after . Accessed through the Himiko Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. Not much is known about Himiko Damashii's powers or when it will debut in the show at this time, though its inclusion in the scan implies after Ghost obtains Tokon Boost Damashii. }} - Special= is Ghost's cyan Zen Buddhist monk-based form themed after . Accessed through the Ikkyu Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Eyecon Contention! Quick Wit Battle!!. }} - Ganbarizing= These forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. http://41.media.tumblr.com/4b77095d3c29ebc6d42cf9c65534ed9f/tumblr_nw8pdhxrgB1utj85ho1_500.jpg is Ghost's Christmas-based form themed after , the legendary holiday figure who is loosely based off of , the 4th century Greek Bishop who was the Christian patron saint of children and gift giving. Accessed through the Santa Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. In this form, Ghost wears Santa's coat and has a Christmas Tree on his mask. It is unknown what powers it has or if this form will appear in the series at this time. - Kamehameha= Kamehameha Damashii is Ghost's red and gold monarch-based form themed after , the late 18th century ruler of Hawaii who was responsible for its unification and keeping foreign influence from removing the island's sovereignty and culture while managing trade and commerce with the outside world to bring the island's economy into a new age of prosperity. Accessed through the Kamehameha Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. Kamehameha Damashii's powers are unknown at this time. - Special= Special Damashii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xBpUEAkftQ&feature=youtu.be&t=7m8s is a completely orange version of Ghost's Ore Damashii. Accessed through the Special Ghost Eyecon, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. Special Damashii's powers are unknown at this time. }} }} Equipment Devices *Ghost Driver - Transformation device *Ghost Eyecons - Transformation trinkets. They also granted the ability to observe the Ganma when Takeru was alive. *Ghost Gadgets - Ghost's Support Robots and Gan Gun Saber mode-accessing devices Weapons *Gan Gun Saber - Standard sidearm weapon *Unnamed gloves - Ghost Newton Damashii's personal weapons: **Repulsion Glove - Right hand **Attraction Glove - Left hand *Sunglasslasher - Ghost Tokon Boost Damashii's personal weapon Vehicles *Iguana Ghostriker - Combined form of Ghost's personal vehicles: **Machine Ghostriker - Ghost's Rider Machine **Captain Ghost - Ghost's pirate galleon-like mecha Behind the Scenes Portrayal Takeru Tenkuji is portrayed by . As a child, Takeru is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Sho Sakai in Kamen Rider Wizard. As Kamen Rider Ghost, his suit actor is who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Rider No. As the leading rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Ghost, Ghost is labelled and . Notes *Takeru is the first Primary Rider whose first name is entirely in Katakana and not in form of Kanji, much like some Super Sentai characters. *Ghost's main form having glowing light up features on the body armor and mask is similar to the Riders of Kamen Rider 555. **His transformation is also similar to the Riders from 555, where the glowing features on his suit appear first before the entire suit materialises around him. *Ghost's forms being a layer of armor/clothing over a base form is similar to the riders of Kamen Rider Gaim. *Ghost's Robin Damashii is similar to Kuuga's Pegasus Form, as both are green Rider forms who wield crossbow weapons. *Takeru is the fourth Heisei Phase 2 rider to question how to use their driver during the start of the battle and being told the way to use it, after Gentaro Kisaragi, Kouta Kazuraba and Shinnosuke Tomari. *Takeru is the first rider since Eiji Hino to have his super form debut in Movie War and later to be used in the TV Series. *Takeru beats three each of his Heisei-era rider predecessors' previous records of a different category. **In terms of Shouichi Tsugami, Takeru beats his record of most Super Forms (Agito had 2 while Ghost has 4). **In terms of Eiji Hino, Takeru beats his record of most Main Forms (OOO had 5 while Ghost has 8). **In terms of Kouta Kazuraba, Takeru beats his record of how many times he met his immediate predecessor before the premiere of his own series (Gaim only met Wizard in the last two episodes of his series while Ghost met Drive in the last two episodes of his series and one of his movies). References External Links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/cast/ TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Ghost cast page] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/ TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Ghost rider page] **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Ghost's Damashii forms ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Ghost Musashi Damashii ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Ghost Edison Damashii ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Ghost Robin Damashii ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Ghost Newton Damashii ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Ghost Beethoven Damashii ****TV Asahi's page on the Persona Pantheon ****TV Asahi's page on the Persona Sword Master ****TV Asahi's page on the Persona Inventor ****TV Asahi's page on the Persona Archer ****TV Asahi's page on the Persona Dynamics ****TV Asahi's page on the Persona Composer Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Ghost Characters Category:Deceased